1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for controlling the flow of forced air from an air exhaust grill of an air conditioning system having a forced air supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical forced air type air conditioning system includes a number of forced air supply ducts that extend from a central heating/cooling unit to various supporting surfaces, such as the walls or ceilings of rooms to be cooled or heated. Various types of air exhaust grills or registers are commonly attached to the support surface adjacent the distal end of each air supply duct. Such air exhaust grills may include a plurality of apertures therethrough for allowing air to be forced therethrough, filters for filtering the air being forced therethrough, and/or adjustable valve mechanisms for adjusting the flow of air therethrough. The apertures are typically angled so as to provide wide-spread distribution of the air being forced therethrough. Various heat deflectors and the like for ventilation units and hot air registers have heretofore been designed. See, Tracy, U.S. Pat. No. D 30,059 and Efstratis, U.S. Pat. No. D 271,900. Neither of the above designs disclose or suggest the present invention.